fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Android of Death/Story
Intro Cutscene Some time after the events of Star Allies, Kirby is relaxing beneath a tree in Dreamland. It starts to get late, so Kirby gets up to head back home. As he is on his way, he falls into a hole dug right in the middle of the road! He climbs out and, looking around, notices a series of similar excavations randomly littered around the area. Curious as to the cause of the holes, Kirby follows the trail off towards the hills. World 1 Cutscenes Fire Lion Appears While passing through High-Yield Field, he notices that the a considerable portion of the area is on fire. Looking around for the cause, a flaming beast leaps from the nearby crops, revealing itself to be Fire Lion. Kirby is initially startled, then squares up to battle the creature. Mecha on the Mountain Kirby has followed the trail of holes through the caves, noticing more and more compressed discs of earth discarded on all sides. At the top of the hill he sees the discs being flung from a particularly large hole, with an odd metal cap sticking out of it. Kirby peers into the hole, accidentally kicking some debris into it. This causes the machine to stop, and quickly leap out of the hole opposite Kirby. The machine, now shown to be Hermech Crab, opens its face shield to peer at Kirby before switching to combat mode, swing its drills at Kirby. He just jumps out of the way, and prepares to battle the opponent. Crest to Coast With Hermech Crab defeated, Kirby does his celebratory dance and prepares to head back home. Before he can, he hears a roaring noise coming from the distance. He looks to see a small airship taking off from the distance, bearing the same insignia as Hermech Crab, and fly towards the distant woods. Worried that another of the machines may have just been activated, Kirby sets out to where the ship left from on his Warp Star. World 2 Cutscenes Landing in Icicle Isle Kirby lands in the hills near the coast noticing signs of small excavations, nowhere near as large as before. Kirby heads down the river, following the markings to the beach. Battle with Bonkers After searching around the beach for a while, Kirby sees a floating drone emerge from the water far off, heading towards a small island in the bay center. Before Kirby can follow, he is struck by a coconut that lands nearby. Kirby stares at it confused; it then explodes in his face, knocking him backwards. Kirby looks up to see his assailant, Bonkers, approaching quickly. Kirby glances out to the island, but realizing he must deal with Bonkers first, charges at him to counterattack. A New Discovery Kirby steps onto the strange island, covered with glowing energy veins. Kirby notices the drone from before, Flochilla, scanning the veins with a small instrument at the end of its whip. Hearing Kirby approach, Flochilla swings about to face him, and begins to scan him curiously. The instrument quickly overloads when he attempts to, causing it to explode. Flochilla is angered by this development and, reeling in its whip, replaces the damaged implement with an energy cannon. Kirby switches to an offensive stance as well, ready to fight. Kirby Takes Flight Flochilla jets off erratically as it's defeated, heading out to the same forest that the airship flew towards. Satisfied about his work, Kirby summons his Warp Star once again to follow Flochilla towards the woods. World 3 Cutscenes Detour on the Forest Floor As Kirby flies over the woods, he sees a massive tower erected not far off. Flochilla doesn't reach the tower, instead crashing in the woods nearby. Kirby accidentally lands on it in his attempt to follow, ensuring its destruction. Kirby then heads out towards the tower, climbing the trees in order to scale the wall erected around it. Wheels be Turning Kirby enters the tower to see the interior dedicated to auxiliary power, provided by an assortment of wheelies on treadmills. An especially large wheelie, Grand Wheelie, is powering the largest treadmill of the lot. Kirby tries to get its attention, but isn't heard over the numerous engines. Instead, he attempts to slow down the treadmill, but accidentally activates the emergency brake, causing Grand Wheelie to crash. The angered machine rides off, circling around to face Kirby in combat. A Calculated Decision Entering the main computer room, Kirby sees a floating figure completing something on the computer. The monitor shows four target locations on Pop Star, with red X's suddenly appearing over Scarlet Sunset and Icicle Isle. The entity is somewhat upset by the notification, but quickly enters a few more commands before closing the program. It turns, revealing itself to be a masked android, and spots Kirby. After a brief pause, it approaches him. Kirby prepares himself to fight, but is completely ignored by the figure, which glides past him to exit the computer room. Kirby looks somewhat confused, but as the door shuts, the computer's defense systems automatically activate. The computer opens up panels on each side to release floating spherical modules into the area. The quickly link up, forming Krackulator's main body; it looms menacingly as Kirby prepares to battle it. Caches to Ashes Krackulator collapses into its original parts, sending sparks flying. The central node crashes into the main computer terminal, causing it to malfunction and catch fire. Kirby recognizes the danger and hops aboard his Warp Star, smashing through the window to escape. Kriby recalls the other two locations shown on the map, and heads towards the nearest one, an abandoned fortress situated near a valley. World 4 Cutscenes Taking the Tower Kirby approaches the massive fortress by air, seeing it has been converted into a hi-tech supply depot. Kirby prepares to land within the walls, but before he can he is fired at by anti-aircraft rounds built on the fortress' walls. Kirby attempts to evade them, but is eventually shot down, crashing outside the central gate. Kirby dusts himself off and prepares to storm the fortress on foot. Shadow Showdown Kirby enters a circular room containing the last of the three generators. As Kirby is about to destroy it, a flash of light glints across the stage, accompanied by a sharp whooshing noise. Kirby stops in his tracks, and watches as the generator splits apart down the middle. On the other side stands a cloaked warrior wielding a katana, Waui the ninja. Waui is startled to see Kirby, and quickly throws down a smoke bomb to escape. The bomb fails to go off, leaving him standing there for a moment. When he realizes what happened, he instead leaps to the other side of the room, and prepares to fight Kirby. Limitless Surveyor Android Kirby climbs the final set of stairs, emerging on the roof of the tower. The roof is decked with space equipment, and a large star chart on a pedestal across from him. Observing the pedestal is the same android from before. This time, it does appear to be annoyed at Kirby, emitting strange mechanical noises for a moment. Seeing its words prompt no response from Kirby, it scans through a list on a holographic menu, eventually selecting one and returning its attention to Kirby. :???:'' Hmph. Can you understand me now, creature? You must think yourself very clever, getting through my defenses not once, but twice. Do you have any idea how long it took me to construct that data tower? Can you even comprehend the valuable time and energy you mischief will cost me?'' Kirby looks confused, but gives no answer. :???:'' If I'm not mistaken, you also destroyed my reconnaissance drones, didn't you? Hmph! Well, it does not matter much what you do. You are but a minor annoyance to me, the Limitless Surveyor Android! You would not last a moment in combat with me...! Still, it is possible there are others like you. This may be a prime opportunity to gather data on you kind...'' LiSA pulls out her module again, types a few commands, and activates a program, titled "Stellasphere.EXE". The star chart in the background begins to power up as she floats off to the side. :LiSA:'' ...let us see how you handle this, miscreant! Do not disappoint me.'' Stellasphere jumps off its pedestal and slides onto the main platform Kirby is on, as Kirby prepares to battle it. A Daring Pursuit Stellasphere collapses into a pile of broken machinery, as LiSA looks on in mild annoyance. :LiSA:'' ...well. I did not expect you to so handily defeat Stellasphere. I'm sure you are proud of yourself. But again, it does not matter. I now possess the information needed to counter your abilities.'' LiSA types more commands into her module, summoning her airship to the tower. She boards the ship, and turns to face Kirby once more. :LiSA:'' I do not care much what you do. But know this - if you follow me, I WILL destroy you.'' The door slides shut, and the ship heads off into the distance. Kirby is unfazed, and summons his Warp Star once more to pursue LiSA's ship. World 5 Cutscenes Enter the Laboratoreum LiSA's ship arrives at its destination, the Laboratoreum. LiSA enters an aerial landing hatch near the roof, which seals before Kirby can reach it. Kirby instead lands the Warp Star outside the lab's gates, ready to confront LiSA once more. A Knight to Remember Kirby breaches the last gate within the complex wall, entering the final chamber separating the entrance from the lab proper. Before he can enter a security protocol is activated, sealing off the entrance and exit. A side door opens, letting in the massive armored swordsman, Gigant Edge. It immediately turns to attack Kirby, and he responds by preparing for combat. For Science! Having destroyed the internal workings off the Laboratoreum, Kirby reaches the main research deck. Entering the room, he encounters LiSA once again. This time LiSA is not surprised to see him. :LiSA:'' Hmph. So you haven't taken my advice. It would seem I overestimated your intelligence, creature. Surely you realize it is suicide to oppose me, don't you? Hmph! This time you have not taken me by surprise.'' LiSA activates a command on her module, bringing up diagrams of Kirby himself, as well as other related images and charts. :LiSA:'' In the time I have been here, I have been compiling data collected by Fochilla, Krackulator, and Setllasphere on your physical performance. My scans of the planet have revealed only one other of your kind here. If that is the case, you are potentially a rare and valuable specimen. Evaluating the lifeforms of this planet is one of my objectives. Of course, I will need your body to complete my research. However...'' LiSA activates a final command, summoning two hovering discs to either side of her. The discs extend blades as they glow red. :LiSA:'' ...a living specimen will not be required.'' The area in the center of the room is surrounded by forcefields, as LiSA and Kirby charge at each other. A Tactical Retreat LiSA is knocked prone by an attack from Kirby, cracking the glass on her mask and abdomen. Kirby celebrates with a dance, but LiSA isn't finished yet. Her armor begins to smoke as she slowly begins to raise herself. :LiSA:'' Why you...! Do you have any idea what you have done, you impish invertebrate?! No, I cannot be defeated... I will not fail!'' Suddenly ejecting herself from the glass casing about her abdomen, LiSA escapes down a nearby hallway, leading deeper into the facility. The security system begins to lock down, and Kirby just manages to get under the door, dashing down the hallway in pursuit. Facing the Facts Kirby reaches the center of the base, where LiSA's spaceship is stored. He sees pieces of her armor and the damage helmet lying discarded on the ground. LiSA stands exposed in her true form, making final preparations to her ship. She turns when she hears Kirby enter. :LiSA:'' So, you want to get rid of me so badly, do you? I can assure you, the sentiment is mutual. I have traveled to countless planets, cataloging their environments, energy sources, life forms. I have weathered poisons, extreme heat and cold, gravities of all kinds. I have eradicated malignant microbes and conquered lumbering leviathans. I have seen planets crushed into nothing! I have watched stars die! And I did not come all this way to be defeated by a such a pathetic! Primitive! '''Primordial waste of bio-matter! ''LIKE YOU!!! ' LiSA releases a massive wave of energy, summoning bolts of lightning from the air around the room. Kirby dodges the ones near him, and faces off for the final battle. Desperate Measures Kirby strikes the final blow against LiSA, knocking her violently against her ship. She props herself up against it, coughing violently. :'LiSA':'' How? How?! It shouldn't be possible! Is my mission to end with such dismal failure? She gradually positions herself into a standing posture again. Kirby watches, unsure of what to do. :LiSA:'' Hmmph..! This may be the end for me... but know this, pink one! Those who sent me will soon be here. When the arrive, no one will be able to stop them. It was as I said before - NOTHING you do will matter in the end!'' As she pulls herself to full height, she charges a final energy blast in her hands. :LiSA:'' Unfortunately, you will not be here when they arrive. You will perish here with me!'' Kirby prepares to block the attack, but to his surprise LiSA instead strikes herself with the blast! She absorbs the energy, and her body begins to overload as she self-destructs. Her body melts into an incomprehensible mass of goo, sending beams of radiant energy in all directions, damaging the entire room. Kirby realizes the danger, and summons the Warp Star one last time to escape. Seeing all exits locked, he flies through the airship hatch in the roof, just as LiSA's body explodes. He manages to clear the Laboratoreum just in time - watching from a distance, he sees the entire base erupt into flames and implode on itself. Satisfied with his work, Kirby flies off as the sun rises, ready to finally get to bed. Secret Cutscene A To access this cutscene, collect all 5 pieces of the ancient book cover. Kirby is inside his house, examining the book cover pieces he collected over his journey. The pieces begin to glow and link together, forming the complete cover. The book remains empty, as it is still missing its pages. Deciding to not bother with it now, Kirby eats the book cover to store it, and climbs into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. The screen pans out to show Kirby's entire house, but as it zooms out further, it is revealed Kirby's house is being monitored by a small recon drone miles away, bearing the same logo as LiSA's equipment did. Far away from the planet, another ship is shown receiving the video feeds as it flies towards Pop Star. Secret Cutscene B To access this cutscene, reach the final boss in '''Way of the Legend'.'' Kirby strikes the final blow against LiSA, knocking her violently against her ship. She props herself up against it, coughing violently. :LiSA:'' How? How?! It shouldn't be possible! Is my mission to end with such dismal failure?'' She gradually positions herself into a standing posture again. Kirby watches, unsure of what to do. :LiSA:'' Hmmph..! This may be the end for me... but know this, pink one! Those who sent me will soon be here. When the arrive, no one will be able to stop them. It was as I said before - NOTHING you do will matter in the end!'' As she pulls herself to full height, she charges a final energy blast in her hands. :LiSA:'' Unfortunately, you will not be here when they arrive. You will perish here with me!'' Kirby prepares to block the attack, but to his surprise LiSA instead strikes herself with the blast! She absorbs the energy, and her body begins to overload. Her body melts into an incomprehensible mass of goo, sending beams of radiant energy in all directions, damaging the entire room. However, instead of being destroyed, her body begins rapidly undergoing dramatic changes. Her body stabilizes into a much more organic form, still coursing with radiant energy. While her body recovers, its clear her mind has been severely damaged, as she is only capable of letting out deafening screeches. Kirby looks on in shock, then prepares to finish the battle once and for all. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Storylines